Salvatore Leone
This page uses info from GTA WIKI. Salvatore Leone was a character in the Grand Theft Autoseries who appears as the secondary antagonist in GTA III, as a main character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and as the deuteragonist in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Salvatore is the Don of the Leone Family, the most powerful criminal family in 2001(Year in which events of GTA III took place). Background Salvatore was born in Palermo, Sicily, he once had a brother and was also close to one of his cousins (later killed by the Sindacco Family). He immigrated to Liberty City and with his first wife (who died, presumably by 1992), had a son named Joey. It is unknown whether Joey was born in Sicily or the US. He took over the Leone crime family after a power struggle in the mid 1980s, likely against his Uncle Leone (as of 1998, they were supposedly at peace but heavily distrusted each other in secret). By 1992, he had purchased and moved into a mansion in the Saint Mark's district of Portland, Liberty City. GTA San Andreas (1992) Salvatore agrees to give the Sindacco Family $5 million to invest in Caligula's Palace, a mega-resort in Las Venturas, one third owned by each of them and the Forelli Family. Salvatore negotiates control beyond his share, such as control of the books and his choice of a supposedly neutral manager, lawyer Ken Rosenberg, that Salvatore could control. While in Las Venturas, Salvatore befriends Carl Johnson, who had worked in a car theft ring for his son Joey in Liberty City sometime between 1987 and 19928. He slowly trusts Carl with bigger and bigger tasks, leading up to him taking a flight to Liberty City to kill Marco Forelli (Original Audio was deleted in the final release of the game for unknown reasons) at the Forelli-ownedMarco's Bistro. However, Carl was a partner in the rivaling Triad resort, and robbed Caligula's. Salvatore then threatens to kill Carl and anyone close to him, although it is known that he didn't carry out these threats. It is then assumed that he left the casino and moved back to Liberty City. During this time he also met Maria Latore9, who (despite having a foul attitude with him from day one) quickly became his girlfriend and married him in the next six years, almost definitely for his money. Toni Cipriani became a well-ranked Leone member by 1994, when he killed a rival made man and went into hiding for the next 4 years. GTA Liberty City Stories (1998) After 1992, he returns to Liberty City. In 1998 he welcomes Toni Cipriani back to the city, after years of hiding, but assigns him to Vincenzo Cilli, a much younger and newer Leone member10. Toni and Vincenzo immediately dislike each other, and after Vincenzo betrays Toni, Toni kills him with Salvatore's apparent approval. In due time, Toni earned his current level of appreciation from Salvatore11 by helping him with wrestling Paulie's Revue Bar away from Paulie Sindacco by assisting his discontent manager, JD O'Toole, extorting dock worker union boss Jane Hopper (Salvatore personally working with Toni at this point)12, and after the union troubles were sorted out, attending an LCPD-ambushed meeting with the Colombian Cartel, escaping alive13. Toni ends up killing the Cartel dealers, with the exception of Miguel who survives, and gets away with the drugs. After the earlier mob war is supposedly finished, Toni follows Sicilian Mafia representative Massimo Torini, who is trying to broker a peace between the three families, but in reality organizing the families as well as street gangs against the Leones14. After this, Mickey Hamfists, under orders from Sal, kills JD O'Toole for control of the Revue Bar, renamed Sex Club 7, by tricking him into thinking he'd be a made man15. Salvatore is slowly forced out of Portland by the Sindacco and Forellifamilies, as well as the up-and-coming Diablos and Triads. His paranoia briefly causes him to threaten Toni with a gun, before he comes to his senses16. Trusting in Toni again, he explains that the Forellis control mayor Roger C. Hole 17 who is pinning the entire city's crime on him18, before escaping to a luxury condo Salvatore owns in Newport, Staunton Island. Salvatore's first move is to kill Mayor Hole19and try to replace him withDonald Love, a business mogul in their pocket who's running for Mayor20. Toni also becomes a made man21before helping Donald Love with his campaign. To try to win the three-way mob war, Salvatore recruits help from a crooked LCPD officer, Leon McAffrey. Aside from Toni's work with Donald Love, Salvatore also personally digs up information about Franco Forelliand their connections to the Mayoral office, often risking his life to do so 272829. When Paulie Sindaccoattempts a truce with the Forelli family, Salvatore very cleverly makes an attempt on Paulie's life while making his rivals go to war with each other again30. Eventually, Love loses the election to Miles O'Donovan because he is linked to Toni and Salvatore31. He blames Toni, goes bankrupt as he'd spent his entire $20 million fortune, and the two don't speak for a short while. To further damage the family's status, Salvatore is arrested and put on trial for all the crime in the city32. Posing as a lawyer, Toni receives orders from Salvatore33, such as making allies with the Southside Hoods34, finally killing Don Paulie Sindacco as he attempts to flee Liberty City,35 and working to subdue their new Yakuza enemies.36 Salvatore is eventually found not guilty in court, after Massimo Torini's mobsters try to kill him 37. Afterward, they actually try to negotiate peace when Salvatore insists on having his way38. Massimo Torini personally kidnaps Mayor O'Donovan, bringing him to the lighthouse on Portland Rock3940, where they kill Torini, rescue the mayor and force him to work for the Leones 41. Salvatore then makes peace with his uncle and the old country,42 before thanking Toni for his hard work and loyalty.43 GTA III (2001) Since his first trial in 1998 mentioned above, he had been tried in court another four times, winning each case. In April 2001, the final trial, he was accused of tax evasion (having $450,000 in undeclared income) before his lawyer Maurice Goldberg successfully convinced the court that Salvatore is dyslexic and struggled with taxes. He was only found guilty of importing tomato sauce from Sicily without a license and fined. In October 2001, Salvatore is still at war with the Triads and Diablos. Paulie's Revue Bar is renovated and renamed Sex Club 7, with Luigi Goterelli in charge.Claude, having gotten his start working for Luigi, is first introduced to Salvatore by Toni Cipriani at a meeting at Salvatore's mansion , and he sees great potential in Claude .4445. Maria , though still married to Salvatore, takes a serious liking to Claude . He also has Curly Bob, an employee at Sex Club 7, killed by Claude for selling information to the Cartel 46. Claude supposedly earns ultimate favor with Sal after he and his friend 8-Balldestroy their SPANK factory aboard a tanker ship 47. However, Salvatore becomes paranoid, makes a truce with the Cartel , becomes infuriated after Maria says she's "an item" with Claude, and sets a death trap for him before Maria warns him and helps him escape Portland . Claude, under the orders of Yakuza boss Asuka Kasen, assassinates Salvatore after he leaves Sex Club 7 .49. After his death, it is unknown either Joey Leone or Toni Cipriani will become the head of the family. TheLeone Family members will also hostile at Claude and attack him with shotguns and pistols if he returns to Saint Mark's. Category:GTA III Category:Characters in GTA III Category:Main Characters